Stars Shining Over Bloody Plains
by pinkuz
Summary: The lone survivor of a new war tells his tale
1. Default Chapter Title

Stars Shining Over Bloody Plains- Quatre's POV by: Natalie  
  
**Just a little reminder: This is my first Gundam Wing fic. Also, I don't own any of the characters they belong to the Director Masashi Ikeda and The creator of this series who's name I don't know***  
  
  
Ten years have passed since the beginning of this war. They said that it would end soon but year after year has passed and nothing has changed. I long have stopped from hoping and wondering when this war will end for I know now that when it ends, I will no longer be around.   
  
My Name is Quatre Raberba Winner and this is my story.  
  
It all started as another war between the colonies, with the earth once again as the agressors. I don't understand why they wanted the colonies so badly when they had a beautiful planet for themselves. All they had to do was ask and we were willing to share anything and everything with them. That beautful sphere of blue and green would now become a bloody battlefield once again for reasons no one really knew or understood. Once again, me and the other pilots were called to defend the colonies.   
  
I remember sitting in our apartment playing my violin when Heero's computer bleeped. We all ran in to see what was going on. Duo was off in a corner punching a hole in the wall. The faintly illuminated screen glowed with a short message:   
  
"We have gone to war once again. You will find your Gundams in a base nearby."  
  
"MISSION ACCEPTED" It was Heero who replied. The perfect Soldier. It seemed nothing had changed after three years. He was still cold and stoic as ever except probably when with his fiance Relena wherein he would show warmth and compassion. Those daggers for eyes actually dulled by love. Well... maybe he DID change.  
  
"SHit!!! NO why NOW!!!" Duo screamed. I looked around and into my friends faces. Duo, the ever cheerful one of the group was shaking with fury. It wasn't hard to figure out why. He was a father now, married to Hilde with two twin girls to take care of. Both the twins were the spitting image of their father. The older one Amelia sported a braid that reached up to her waist and the younger twin Lena did the same. They never failed to bring cheer to their household AND mine when they were around just as their father--THE GOD OF DEATH-- did.  
  
Chang Wufei was leaning against one of the walls with an unreadable expression on his face. The martial artist who had constantly "preached" about justice, honor AND the weakness of women had finnally met his match. He had married Sally Po last year and was intent on starting a family-- nearly ordering Sally to give him a son as his first born.  
  
Trowa was sitting quietly as usual but I could tell that the news upset him as well. His eyes were hidden by the long bangs he always wore a habit he claimed to be unable to change. We spent countless times together in my home if not helping with my family business, just talking as we were the only bachelors left in the group. That however, changed when he finally married Catherine.   
  
As I look at them now, I wonder why fate had brought us together again. The thought of war just saddened me. They all had wonderful lives now and it just seemed totally unfair that the possibility of loosing them was about nine in ten. But I guess everyone knew the risks. It's just harder this time--but we understood what it meant to be gundam fighters. We were expendable. Well...I really didn't have anyting to loose so it didn't matter. Although the guys had paired Ms. Catalonia and I together countless times, I'm afraid I've never seen her as more than a friend as I'm sure she had. They all have so much to loose while I have nothing. They'd say I'd loose the family business but does it really matter when everyone is loosing their lives? Perhaps the only real thing that mattered to me was my long time friend Sandrock-- my gundam.   
  
"Good bye... perhaps one day we will meet again..in different circumstances" I whisper as we head to the hangar dimly aware that this mission may be our last.   
  
  
*****  
  
In an ironic twist of events it was the pacifists that died first. Among them was Miss Relena. It would be hard missing those pretty cobalt eyes full of mirth and occassionally mischief but it was hard for everyone especially Heero. That night of the bombing he was there valiantly trying to protect the one thing that he had once sworn to kill and the one person I suspect that he truly loved. He never left her side even when her heart had finnaly stopped beating and her face had lost it's color. No one was surprised when that same night, a gunshot rang out in the middle of the night. We didn't have to ask what had happened or who it was, for we already knew. We just let it drop. Even Wufei was silent-- perhaps in this situation what Heero did was neither a show of weakness or of strength. However, war does not stop for one persons death. It goes on.  
  
*****  
  
The weeks that followed were no less horrifying than the first. People died, innocent children died and nothing was gained by neither side. Buildings were smashed to the ground and once proud statues and bridges were nothing more than piles of sand being blown away by the wind. My friends were dying left and right and during one particularly grueling battle, I lost two of my best friends. Duo and Wufei were to secure the enemy stronghold in the east of Beijing. It was safe! our commanding officers insisted. There were no more resistance forces, This would be a job that even a damaged Leo could do or so they said.  
They were wrong. Now all that was left of them were memories, memories that would be forgotten the very next day by the people they tried to protect. I really felt guilty that time. I asked myself *why* I wasn't there with them if I could make even the smallest difference.   
  
*****  
  
The next day, I learned from Trowa that their deaths were not in vain for they had managed to destroy a vital part of the enemies defence. I had also been told why I was not allowed to go with them and that the mission was mine in the first place. It upset me. I always seemed that they were protecting me from being hurt-- young Quatre--- the one who couldn't kill without praying for his enemies souls---Quatre the one who couldn't save the people he cared about. I carried that bundle of resentment until the day of our final battle.   
  
*****  
  
It was near sunset and the suns' fading light lent an unnatural glow over the plains our gundams stood on. Plains where there used to be buildings and people now just a vast wilderness soaked in blood. I calmly scanned the sky above me as one by one the stars appeared. A small sigh startled me from my thoughts as my friend's face came up on the screen with a small smile gracing his usually emotionless face. I asked what was wrong but he simply smiled and nodded to a shooting star.  
  
"Make a wish Quatre"  
  
"Why? It's just a star." I said bitterly.  
  
"To others it's not just a star-- to them it's hope. Besides, your wish might come true someday." again that smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll make one" I closed my eyes and wearily wished for the same thing that I had been wishing for since the start of the war-- PEACE.  
  
"Quatre, Duo and Wufei had no regrets for taking your mission you know. Wufei was glad to fight for his country and so was Duo for his daughters. They took it because *you* are their hope to end this war. You will be the star that will guide the people."  
  
I was left stunned by his speech. The longest I had ever heard him speak. I hadn't even realized that he was gone the moment I opened my eyes. he had gone off to finish this war.   
  
Three days later, the war was over and I finnally found Trowa's body. He still wore that smile I had seen that day.  
  
  
*****  
  
Now the war is over and I have watched the world grow anew. New growth replacing those lost and the scars of battle finnaly healing. I am now nearing the end of my life and finally my story ends. I look outside and realize that it is snowing. It's beautiful. I hurry outside to see the first snowfall in seven years here in New york grabbing my journal and a box of matches. The air is chilly but for some reason it warms me. I see a small tin can by the road and pick it up. This will have to do. I reach into my pocket and reveal my little journal-- pages now tattered and the ink blotted I stuff it into the can. I caress the pages one last time and prepare to light the flame. A firm tug on my coat startles me and makes me drop the match.  
  
"Watch'a doing Unca Qwatre?" It's Tala the blind girl from next door.  
  
"Nothing just looking at the stars" I reply.  
  
"Are they pwetty? My Momma says that if a falling star appears you should make a wish."   
  
She scans the heavens with pretty blue eyes that have long since ceased to see. To my amazement, a falling star does appear and I do make a wish-- the same wish I made years ago on the bloody plains.  
I open my eyes and realize that she had gone, little footprints the only testimony to her prescence.  
  
I sigh. Tomorrow I will burn it...  
  
I walk back to my flat carrying the tin can and the matches. Tonight my soft warm bed seems to be more inviting and my eyelids heavier.   
  
Slowly I close my eyes for the last time and wait for the dreams of stars shining over bloody plains until my feeble heart slowly stops.  
  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
AN: Tala- the little girl's name means "star" in Tagalog   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

*Stars Shining Over Bloody Plains* by: Natalie  
Heero - Angel's Tears  
  
AN: This is the "second part" of this ssobp series. I just decided to make a follow-up since it seemed quite odd that the other Gundam pilots did not get a chance to say their pieces ne? Anyway, all the pilots will get their own respective POV in the next while only up to the point of their deaths in Quatre's POV since I consider it to be the mainframe ok?! Enjoy!!!  
********************  
  
It was odd to say the least. We were needed once again. It's ok. "It's just another mission right?" My own words echoed in the empty apartment. It was disturbing, the way Relena looked at me when I told her the news. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't place. Now I wish that I never looked at them in the first place.   
  
It seemed that it was always me who caused her pain and someday, I wished that I could be the one to make her simle and laugh and pretend that none of this was happening. I wanted her to be happy.-- What a stupid, stupid wish. I should have known that I was too bloodstained, too dirty to be worthy of such an angel of peace-- my angel.  
  
My angel of peace.  
  
Just when had I called her "MY". I've never given her anything except a bear for her birthday. She was nothing to me then but a symbol of peace. Someone to protect and to be put on a pedestal. Yet she was mine?   
  
Foolish Heero.   
  
I was a perfect soldier-- yet she loved me. I had threatened to kill her on numerous occassions and yet she loved me. Or was it love? Was that "thing" I saw in her eyes love??? Love that creates and destroys???  
  
I never knew.  
  
I had always thought of her as a little girl still living in her own fantasies of damsels in distress and knights in shining armor. Constantly looking at me, longing for something I could never give her. I was afraid. I was afraid of this "girl". To me she was a weakness. She was the tiny pebble wedged in tight in my impenetrable armor. And yet it was I who sought solace under her wings so that even just once I could be free. I could be in peace.  
  
  
The night of the battle I tried to protect her--my angel. I failed. The right wing of the mansion had collapsed along with her. Later on, I learned that she had been helping in evacuating the people and that a heavy beam fell on her. I went livid. I just couldn't believe the irony of it all and that my angel was dead. As I held her in my arms, I finnaly saw her for what she truly was. She was no longer the little girl nor the symbol of peace that she was. She was just Relena. Relena the woman I loved. Oh how cruel love is! To take years to find it, only to lose it in the end. For that first time, I prayed but she was already gone. I remember her tear-streaked face and her etheral beauty as she said her last words.  
  
"Heero... Please smile for me.... Aishiteru...."  
  
I did. I finnaly smiled as her tears fell. Not tears of sadness but of joy. I had finnaly made her happy.  
  
"Aishiteru Relena..."   
  
And then I pulled the trigger.  
  
*********************  
  
"Two angels, one with wings of purest gold and the other with   
wings of deepest black now watch over us among the stars   
shining over bloody plains." --- Natalie  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

AN: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews for the last fanfic! Anyway, sorry   
for taking too long on this chapter but I was kinda busy on my homework and am a little upset over my low grade in Chemistry. On with the story!!! This time, It's on Duo Maxwell and I put in Wufei's too! (Saves space ne? It's 2 parts by the way) Enjoy!!! Please Review!!!-- Natalie  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and any of it's characters do not belong to me. However, Amelia and Lena belong to ME.  
  
*Stars Shining Over Bloody Plains* By: Natalie  
Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang- Paperdolls  
  
Duo...  
  
It's been a long time. I don't want to fight anymore. As my friends and I stared at the faintly illuminated screen I watched their faces. All so different but also so very much alike. Hell, we looked like little puppets being pulled on with strings or better yet like some perverted creation of paperdolls. We all needed each other... and of course they needed Me the god of death!   
  
"I thought that it was all over! No more bloodshed and dying. But NO! This shit had to happen now!!" I screamed over and over till my throat hurt. it just wasn't fair. We were supposed to live happily ever after like in those fairy tales. It seemed that everytime our happiness was within our reach, someone or something would take it away.  
  
"No. they'll never take away my happiness."   
  
"Who's gonna take away your happiness papa?"--Drat! I had spoken out loud! It was my oldest daughter Amelia. She was looking at me with Hilde's pretty eyes. It was kinda freaky and I looked at her putting on a look of pure innocence--which of course would look hilarious to her. I never answered her question. Instead, I offered to tell her a story about "Pricess Hildy and her pilot in shining gundanium" She smiled a cheeky smile and positioned herself on my lap. A sudden tug on my braid startled me.  
  
"OOOoooH!!! The PAIN!!!" I exclaimed as saw my other daughter Lena pouting and looking as indignant as a chicken. I laughed and gave her a hug to placate her. I remember Hilde mock scolding me for telling the kids too much and thus "causing an unruly raucus in the house"-- that's what she said! I had not even began my story when the doorbell rang and remembering that Hilde was roasting the turkey, I answered the door.  
  
To be continued....  
  
So.. how'd you guys like it so far??? This is the relatively "happy" part of the series in case you're wondering!  
  
  
Part two- Stars Shining Over Bloody Plains-- Duo and Wufei-- Paperdolls  
  
I was surprised to say the least that "justice-boy" would ever come to our thanksgiving dinner. Well... everyone was busy and Hilde insisted that we should invite the others. As it turned out the others were busy and were having their dinners elsewhere-- you know, with the new in-laws as the case may be.  
  
  
Wufei...  
  
It's odd to see us like this. Almost like a dream. It was as if everything was startin anew. I had brought along my fiance or rather she dragged me to this dinner. I glanced at her direction and was struck for once how she was not Major Sally just Sally, My Sally.   
  
I entered the brightly lit house and saw Duo of all people being "mobbed" by his two daughters. I smiled as the two girls ran up to me squealing.  
  
"Unca Wuffy!!!!!" I winced at the nick name but refrained from making any complaints-- after feeling Sally's elbow nudge me in my ribs.   
  
Women.  
  
I let myself be dragged by Amelia and Lena towards their father. It was weird to see Duo as a father but then I was going to be one too and Duo would probably be laughing all the way to the altar. Just as I thought, Duo was telling them his adventures again and I put my own two cents worth too. It seemed too perfect. Too perfect to be true.  
  
Duo...  
  
Wufei was here and for once was making quite a fool of himself in front of the children. I could see that he would make a good father.I noticed that he and Sally were almost avoiding each other but I guess it was for the best. So Wufei knew it too. I snapped back to the conversation when I heard Quatre's name.  
  
"Duo... HEY YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!!!"  
  
"Whaat?"  
  
"I said what do you think about Quatre's mission?" I pondered for a minute before I answered. Poor blond. He never liked to fight but I knew that if they forced him to fight for us he would. That was unfair. He was too young. He deserved better than this. I remeber at the end of our last battle I had promised him that it was the end. I promised him that i would never let him fight again. I would never break that promise. The children would have to learn that war isn't glorious at all it seems to be. Quatre would be there for them as he had been for all of us. It would be the least I could do in return  
  
"I'm taking it Wufei... the reports were wrong but I'm taking it..."  
  
"So am I." There seemed nothing else to discuss. I already told Hilde about it, that was probably why she insisted that this dinner be the best she had ever done. She knew it would be our last.  
  
Wufei...  
  
I can't believe that he took it. But then Duo was always doing stuff like this. Hmm..Sally and I have been talking about it and I remember her telling me, begging me to come back to her after the war. Both of us knew that it would never happen. I just told her that I loved her.  
  
That night the girls had asked us to make paperdolls. After Duo's several mutated attempts on making the dolls, he let out a sigh of utter despair and pretended to have a heart attack. The girls were sent into giggling fits and I myself chuckled.   
  
"Duo, I believe that you've tortured those dolls quite enough. I'LL make them."  
  
Duo...  
  
I watched the Wu- man make the dolls as he snipped and cut with precision that equaled his handling of Nataku. In less than 3 minutes the dolls were formed. There WAS a problem though. There were five of them and one was just a half AND all of them were men.  
  
How Ironic.   
  
"So girls, what'cha wanna do with these dolls?" I asked them. Amelia and Lena looked at me with soulful eyes. It was as if they knew!  
  
"Dad... we wanna make them look like Unca' Qwatre, Wuffie,Twoa, Hewo and You."  
  
Wufei...  
  
Children... Who would have known that they had this much insight. I reluctantly complied with them and made them miniature versions of ourselves leaving Quatre with the half. After all, He WAS single. The girls made fun and colored them -- each a remarkable piece of art. I saw the longing in Duo's eyes and knew that I had the same expression in my own.  
  
Beep! My watch's alarm went off. We wouldn't be eating here after all.  
  
Duo...  
  
Wufei's watch went off. We all knew what it meant. Our wives were in the kitchen and there was no need for goodybyes. The children however were another matter. They knew Dammit! They knew. Lena handed us the finished dolls and whispered to us.  
  
"Here.. for luck! Pwease give them to Unca Qwat, Twoa and if you see unca Hweo and auntie Rel too."  
  
I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from crying. They shouldn't have had to live through this. I kissed them both goodbye and went out into the night.  
  
Wufei...  
  
I am honored to fight... I am afraid... I looked at that godforsaken baka and started as I felt the crinkly paper in my hands. If I were to die, I would die in battle.  
  
***************  
  
That night, the war began. After three days, there were no survivors. The gundams were gone and only bodies remained however, there were two bodies among them that held the charred remains of what could be seen as a string of paperdolls.  
  
AN: Whew! Thought you'd never hear from me again ha! Wait for the final part OK! Coming soon this week!@  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

AN: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews for the last fanfic! Anyway, sorry   
for taking too long on this chapter but I was kinda busy on my homework and am a little upset over my low grade in Chemistry. On with the story!!! This time, It's on Duo Maxwell and I put in Wufei's too! (Saves space ne? It's 2 parts by the way) Enjoy!!! Please Review!!!-- Natalie  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and any of it's characters do not belong to me. However, Amelia and Lena belong to ME.  
  
*Stars Shining Over Bloody Plains* By: Natalie  
Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang- Paperdolls  
  
Duo...  
  
It's been a long time. I don't want to fight anymore. As my friends and I stared at the faintly illuminated screen I watched their faces. All so different but also so very much alike. Hell, we looked like little puppets being pulled on with strings or better yet like some perverted creation of paperdolls. We all needed each other... and of course they needed Me the god of death!   
  
"I thought that it was all over! No more bloodshed and dying. But NO! This shit had to happen now!!" I screamed over and over till my throat hurt. it just wasn't fair. We were supposed to live happily ever after like in those fairy tales. It seemed that everytime our happiness was within our reach, someone or something would take it away.  
  
"No. they'll never take away my happiness."   
  
"Who's gonna take away your happiness papa?"--Drat! I had spoken out loud! It was my oldest daughter Amelia. She was looking at me with Hilde's pretty eyes. It was kinda freaky and I looked at her putting on a look of pure innocence--which of course would look hilarious to her. I never answered her question. Instead, I offered to tell her a story about "Pricess Hildy and her pilot in shining gundanium" She smiled a cheeky smile and positioned herself on my lap. A sudden tug on my braid startled me.  
  
"OOOoooH!!! The PAIN!!!" I exclaimed as saw my other daughter Lena pouting and looking as indignant as a chicken. I laughed and gave her a hug to placate her. I remember Hilde mock scolding me for telling the kids too much and thus "causing an unruly raucus in the house"-- that's what she said! I had not even began my story when the doorbell rang and remembering that Hilde was roasting the turkey, I answered the door.  
  
To be continued....  
  
So.. how'd you guys like it so far??? This is the relatively "happy" part of the series in case you're wondering! 


End file.
